User talk:Lord Andrew Mallace
.Captain | Andrew | . Hi there, From TheDeceasedCaptain! Please don't put mean things on my talk page or you will find yourself in a YAWP HEAP of miserable trouble.. not! : Thank you for the kind words Thank you for the kind words! I always appreciate it. If you need anymore help just leave a message on my talk page! Cheers! .Benjamin | Macmorgan | . Chat Hey there Andrew! Get back on chat lol 14:38, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Ubanned on Potco Go to live chat NOW and talk to them that you are a friend of the guy who just called. The one that asked them to unban you. Tell them you are very sorry you did that and you really want to come back on. -Unknown Andrew. Quick, go on live chat. If you get Devin, tell him you are here because the guy they just spoke with is trying to get me unbanned. Tell them you are very sorry and you will not do it again. Admins, do not delete this message. I am sending it so Andrew can get unbanned. -Your friend, me. The East Indiamen Captain Andrew, would you care to join my new guild "The East Indiamen"? It's for all former and retired EITC members. If you have any old Co. Empire buddies, they can join too. [[User:John Breasly|''John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Former Admin]] How long were you banned? [[User:John Breasly|John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Former Admin]] So, how do you get un-terminated? xD In the meantime, do you want to have one of your low level alts join? [[User:John Breasly|John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Former Admin]] Andrew I MIGHT, MIGHT! Have a unlimited access level 14 acct for you.... MIGHT! Chat:Warning Please do not post any inappropriate videos in chat or spam the chat dis is a warning hence the headline :P Giveaway -- ''Bot 15:14, September 30, 2011 (UTC) ANDREW! IS ME, GIRANTINA! Need your account ID, get you unbanned on Potco! Is ok you say account ID, people no get password. -Gear On chat. On chat now. Wait for you. -Gear Chat Get on chat. I can get you unbanned on POCO. -Your friend, Gear. Well... It may take a little while before your block is over.... I have to pretend to be you and send a letter to California. XD YOU OWE ME!!! Not. ROFL!!! :D Garlite. RE: Well..... I have to send a letter to Burbank CA..... Well, YOU have to..... I am going to send it pretending to be you.....Do not worry.... You WILL be unbanned.... Garlite. Application I would never deny you a post in the EITC :) --[[User:John Breasly|''John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Former Admin]] - sigh - I talked to Disney..... They can not bring your account back from termination...... BUT!!!! I HAVE IDEA!!! I make another account for you, and you can just pay for the UA! Yes, it is possible. :) Garlite. RE: - sigh - All I need is your birthday. Day, Month, Year, Age. Garlite. RE: RE: - sigh - I will even level it for you! Garlite. Skill points Leave them to me. I can get you maximum damage if you let me send them. I will level up you like I did mine.... Garlite. Naw! I was just-a jokin with ya, Andy! Imma go offline, see ya tomorrow to help level. And no, I was not trying to bother. Just getting revenge. :) You know me and revenge, Andy.... I ALWAYS get it. XD Ain't that-a right boy!? :D Jelyobur He admitted he was william --'Tama63 06:40, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Re Hes creating new accounts to chat with you.I will unblock you when wikia get back to me with a special block for william --'Tama63 07:11, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Well, I'm getting in right now, on Nicholas De Salisbury. You and I will quest, we'll get that level up, then we'll talk reasonable ranks for such an awesome EITC legend :) --[[User:John Breasly|John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Former Admin]] Where can we meet? --[[User:John Breasly|John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Former Admin]] 13:47, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Re:Invite Thanks for the Invite and by the way I have unbanned you from chat, sorry about that. Confidentially, The GodPistol done'Tama63 05:03, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Dear Tsar Andrew Thank you I hope the freindship of the United States or Colonies are friends with Kingdom of Russia From Here's what you gotta do Alright first exit chat then refresh your browser make sure u aren't on any other wiki chats. i hope this helps if you are still unable to log off chat i'll kick-ban u and unban you. RE:Sig Okay, what do you want it to look like? 'Benjamin Ƭ ' Viceroy is already a rank. I have a Viceroy of Ireland, Denmark, India, and Singapore. --[[User:John Breasly|John Breasly]],''' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Former Admin'']] 19:44, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Agreed It would be terrible if those things went away, but I believe that what is done is done and to forgive and forget is the best thing to do right now. I don't want Civil War, not at all, but what has to be done will be done. That's why this is the time for me as well as you to forget about my wrong-doings and forgive. For the sake of Russia. Sincerely, Prince Mikhail Sebastian Aleksandr Volkov Getting rid of somebody Tomorrow tp to me, and say hey who do we get rid of ..... and i will tell you and i will tell you our plan.... The Paradox will be warned not......... Lord Maxamillion 03:13, October 31, 2011 (UTC)